


Stephanie is New In Town

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: LazyTown, Nonathletic Town
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: Stephanie goes to college in Nonathletic Town. Notathletic Town, Bad Bradley, and Athletic Man were not my creations.





	

It was a beautiful day in Lazytown, but Robbie and Sportacus still felt a little sad. Stephanie was going off to college, and since Uncle Milford had to take care of things in town, Robbie and Sport had offered to take Stephanie to college for the very first time and help her get settled into her dorm room. This should have been an exciting time for Steph, too, but she was also more melancholy than usual. She and Trixie had tried their best to go to the same college, but in the end, the colleges that would be best for them as individuals wound up being a few hours away from each other. 

"You can always come visit on the weekends!" Sportacus said, trying to be cheery. 

"But... I won't even get to see Trixie except for on weekends," Steph said, "and that's _only_ if we're both free." She frowned and stared down at her sneakers. "Do... do relationships last through college? Everyone keeps telling me they don't. That Trixie and I will probably break up."

Robbie frowned. "Don't listen to them," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's only a few hours away, and you kids all have Skype and... all those fancy things now. It will be like she's not even gone!" He leaned down a bit and hugged her. She hugged him back silently, then took one final look at Lazytown, packed her last suitcase into Robbie's convertible, and hopped into the back seat. 

"Okay, off we go!" Robbie said, smiling and flicking down his sun glasses. Sportacus had offered to drive the Skyracer there, but Robbie had insisted that Steph show up in style, even though she wasn't sure that a bunch of college kids would think the bright purple convertible was as cool as Robbie did.

NotathleticTown was... more active than Steph had expected it to be. There were tons and tons of students everywhere, yelling out of the windows of frat and sorority houses as the incoming freshman walked by, and the grass was crowded full of groups of older students hanging out and causing a ruckus. It was a very different active than Steph was used to, though. Even though they were interacting, it looked like everyone was just sort of hanging out, sitting or laying down, and eating junk food.

The side of her mouth quirked down into a frown. "I dunno about this, guys."

"Come on, Steph!" Sportacus said. "Don't you remember being Super Steph? Just be brave, and be positive, and be yourself, and you will do _great_!"

Before she could argue, Sportacus was grabbing all her luggage out of the car, Robbie only carrying a pillow and the orange lamp from his lair that he was giving to her for her room. They set up her half of her dorm room together, and soon her roommate got there, a girl named Fixie who was going into engineering. 

"Hi, I'm Steph..." she started nervously. "I'm going into dance."

"Wow, that's difficult!" Fixie said. She had dark black hair trimmed into a pixie cut and was wearing a headband with a white and blue bow on it. "I mean, engineering's not gonna be easy either, but you must be _really_ in shape! Are these your parents?"

"Hah, well... sort of!" Steph said, smiling. "This is my Uncle Sportacus and my Uncle Robbie."

Fixie's eyes got wide. "Wow, I've heard about you two! Jeez, Steph, you've got a superhero and a supervillain for uncles?!"

Sportacus held up a finger. "Slightly above average hero."

" _Whatever_ ," Robbie said, rolling his eyes. "I'm still a supervillain!" 

"I love your outfit!" Fixie said to Sportacus. "Blue and white are, like, my favorite combo!"

As the girls sank deeper into conversation, Sportacus smiled at Robbie and gave him a quick wink.

"We should get going," Sportacus whispered to Robbie. 

The two said their goodbyes to Stephanie, promising that they'd come pick her up whenever she wanted to visit home. When her uncles walked out of her door, Steph felt a little pang of sadness in her chest, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. 

"Gosh, four years here..." she said. "Seems like such a long time."

Fixie huffed. "I know. Crazy, isn't it? Hey, I'm starving. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Steph said. "Is there any good Sportscandy around here?"

"Sort of," said Fixie. "We've got the dining hall, I'm sure there's salads there."

The two of them walked together to the main dining hall and found a salad bar for Steph, while Fixie grabbed some pasta. 

It was only a few minutes after they sat down that they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Turning her head, Steph gasped in surprise when she saw... a superhero! It wasn't Sportacus... but he was dressed sort of like Sportacus, with an orange shirt and bracers, a red hat, and red shorts. And... elf ears.

Steph stared at the superhero, her mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Athletic Man!" Fixie said. "You came to see me!"

"Fixie!" Athletic Man said, smiling coyly. "Of course I'd come see you on your first day here! But... I don't see any Sportscandy on your plate!"

"Aw, Athletic Man!" Fixie whined. "It's a special occasion, isn't it?"

Athletic Man shrugged. "I guess," he said. "But how about just _one_ bite of Sportscandy? Orange!" he shouted. An orange shot out of his backpack, arced up into the air, then came and landed in his outstretched palm.

Fixie gave in and sighed, taking the fruit. "Thanks, Athletic Man."

"No problem!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "And who are you? I've never seen you here before in Notathletic Town." 

"I'm new in town," Steph said, "just here for college. I'm from Lazytown."

Athletic Man nodded solemnly. "Such a good place. I wish I could get Notathletic Town as active, but..." He gestured behind himself. There, dishing out greasy slices of pizza to a group of older boys, was a pale red headed guy wearing a green outfit. "That's Bad Bradley, and he encourages the kids here to eat badly."

Steph smiled. This place certainly was a lot different... but in many ways, it was also a lot like Lazytown. And she'd been new in town before, so maybe her uncles were right, and everything would turn out okay. She missed Trixie already, and she missed her old room in Lazytown, and she missed Uncle Milford and Aunt Bessie... but she'd already made two new friends. 

"I think I can help," she said, giving a confident nod. "I know a ton of tricks to get people to eat Sportscandy and get active!"

"Really?" Fixie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Because, like... this is a college town."

Steph grinned. "There's _always_ a way."


End file.
